my life my drama
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: DISCONTINUE aku tidak ingin memnjadi pecundang dirumah ini...rumah reot ini!.akan ku bangun martabat dan wibawa keluarga yamanaka...dengan cara menikahi apter 3 update lhoooo #plak
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : itachi x ino

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, humor garing , (masih baru kagak ngarti genre)* **pluak!***

**Warning !**: sudugaje,typo meraja lela,first fic jangan maksa untuk baca kalo gk kuat mental,

**1st fic **

**MY LIFE MY DRAMA**

chap 1: kehidupan

pagi yang cerah bersama sang mentari menyapa begitu indahnya hangat terasa bla bla bla dan bla...oke saya bosan dengan pembukaan latar di pagi hari

.

.

.malam hari yang dingin mencekam di suatu rumah, tidak! lebih tepatnya gubuk yah gubuk reot nan kotor, lusuh, menjijikan,kumuh, laknat oke sudah cukup hinaan untuk gubuk itu gubuk dengan penghuni dua orang laki-laki dan seorang gadis muda,mereka bertiga keluarga yang sangat bahagia dan gembira serta berambut pirang alias blonde (bhs inggris nya) blonde panjang dengan gaya poni tail mereka bertiga sedang besihtegang entah apa yang mereka bicarakan di tengah malam yang seharusnya di manfaatkan manusia untuk mengistirahatkan otot dan syaraf yang tegang

seorang gadis dengan wajah cantik ,walaupun saat ini dia sedang marah-marah sambil menuding nuding dua orang laki-laki…. er... oke mungkin yang satu setengah laki-laki setengah perempuan...

"gila loe! dei !loe pikir gua mau ngerestuin loe …. hello... punya ka2k bencong kayak loe aja uda buat hidup gua sengsara...nah sekarang lu mau nikah! nikah! dei! nikah! sama cowok lagi what the fuck! loe mau ngebunuh gua dengan cara bikin malu adik loe ini dengan menangung aib yang lu buat! sarap lu!" sentak ino ,yamanaka ino nama gadis itu putri bungsu dari keluarga yamanaka

"ino sayang jangan seperti itu pada dei- nii dia ini kakak mu hormatilah dia sedikit" kali ini sang ayah yang berbicara, dia berbicara sambil menarik-narik rok anaknya (baca:ino) menyuruh anak nya untuk duduk karena sosok anaknya yang berdiri dan marah-marah sungguh menyeramkan persis seperti mendiam istrinya

"ayah percuma berbicara padanya un! Dia gak tau diri un!"timpal yamanaka deidara dengan muka ogah-ogahan dan sok imut bencong mode on.

"apa lu bilang! gak tau diri? woy banci! lu tu yang gak tau diri ! udah tau keluarga kita nih uda miskin! lu mlah buat AIB di keluarga kita " marah ino masih berkacak pinggang tarikan rok yang di lakukan inoichi tak kunjumg membuat ino duduk

"huh ino chan kamu itu gak tahu permasalahannya un !" celetuk deidara menganggab ino tak tau apa-apa

"gak tahu gimana maksud loe uda jelas permasalahannya loe mau nikah! nikah sama cowok! yang jelas-jelas **sejenis ama loe**! loe mau keluarga kita uda miskin harta trus miskin wibawa dan martabat! kita emang miskin. Tapi kita punya harga diri dei! harga diri!" bentak ino panjang lebar pada sang kakak

"harga diri orang miskin maksud mu un!" ledek dei asal ceplos yang padahal dia sendiri tidak ingin mengatakannya

"loe..!"belum sempat ino menyempurnakan umpatannya inoichi sudah menyela

"ino! Dei! Ayah mohon diamlah untuk beberapa menit saja .. ayah pengen ngomong... hiks hiks.. " rengek inoichi yang uda melas berlinang air jamban... sory maksud saya air mata..

"huh.." ucap kedua putra putrinya (baca:inoichi) kini ino pun duduk dan melengos ogah melihat wajah kakaknya yang tak kalah cantik dari dirinya

"ino .. sebenarnya papa bertemu dengan teman lama papa kemarin, lalu kita membahas tentang janji kita waktu muda dulu.. teman papa itu namanya uchiha fugaku, dia.." jelas inoichi lebih kepada ino, tapi belum sampai tuntas ino menghentikan penjelasan ayahnya

"tunggu pa uchiha... oarang terkaya di konoha itu? "tanya ino sedikit tercengang. Maklum mana mungkin orang kere seperti mereka bisa punya kolega jutawan...bukan tapi miliyader

"yah begitulah nak... dia teman lama papa secara tak sengaja kemarin bertemu di oto waktu papa bekerja di sana untuk menjadi asisten perancang bunga tradisional (ikebana) . tidak disangka fugaku juga dtang menghadiri pameran itu... "jelas inoichi kali ini sambill mengelap peluh di dahinya

"lalu apa hubunganya dengan dei mau nikah ..."ketus ino tak mengerti hubungan penjelasan ayahnya degan permasalahan yang sedang terjadi

"ma cowok lagi!" tambahnya

"waktu kita muda dulu kita janji mau nikahin kedua anak kita .. la"belum sempat meneruskan ino sudah menyela dengan bentakan

"lalu papa mau nikahin dei nii gitu? woy papa uda gila ya! dei ni cowok pa..."sentak ino sambil nuding2 deidara yang lagi ngupil

"sebenarnya sih ino chan yang akan di nikahin ,tapi,, memang ino-chan mau? Yang mau di nikahin ini anaknya fugaku yang umurnya 28 tahun ,ino-chan kan masih 18 tahun baru aja lulus sma lagi. emang ino chan mau? Makanya dei-nii yang gantiin kamu karena dei-nii gk mau kalau kamu sampai tidak bisa nikmatin masa muda kamu seperti gadis seumuran kamu yang laennya"jelas inoichi lembut pada anak perempuannya

"jadi.. jadi .. loe ngelakuin ini demi gue dei? Tanya ino lirih pada ka2knya yang tadi dia bentak-bentak dan maki-maki

"huh... udalah un! Aku gpp kok … ino-chan, tapi kamu jangan marah-marah terus un! Telinga ku sakit... " jawab dei dengan ngorek-ngorek telinganya..

"tapi dei … lu kan cowok..." tanya ino tak kalah lirih dari sebelumnya dia menunduk dan sedikit bergatar dia merasa menyesal telah memaki-maki kakaknya padahal apa yang telah di lakukan kakaknya itu demi dirinya dan masa mudanya...

"udah ah ino-chan .. aku gak mau liat kamu nagis un! Aku baik-baik saja aku dengar,, orang yang akan aku nikahin itu workaholick (maaf kalau tulisannya salah) jadi tidak apa-apa,tidak bakal katahuan kok kalau aku cowok, aku juga bakal suntik silikon deh un! byar punya dada aslii byar tidak ketahuan … jadi ino -chan jangan nagis lagi ya un! ' UCAP DEI SAMBIL NGELUS2 PUNGGUNG INO YANG BERGETAR! Kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya ya.. ino mulai merasakn kasih sayang kakaknya yang sangat hangat dan melindunginya tersebut, tapi apakah benar memang itu yang dirasakan oleh ino?

"kh... kh..." ino makin bergetar ayahnya sudah tidak sanggup melihat derama kehidupan yang di lihat di depan matanya.. 'oh kami sama tolong kedua anak ku dari lingkarang kehidupan yang menyesakan ini!" batin inoichi lebay …..

"kh... kh..."ino tak berhenti bergetar sambil menutup mulutnya lebih tepatnya membekap agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan (munkin)

"ino chan..."lirih kakak dan ayahnya berbarengan mendapati anaknya terpuruk... namun...

"kh...kh...kh..khuahakhakakhakhakhakhakahkah bwuahahahahaahah " gelak tawa sang gadis muda membuat dua orang di depannya sukses membisu dengan wajah biru kayak kisame..

"ino .. apa yang... " gumam ayahnya heran dengan tingkah putrinya yang menurutnya sudah di luar batas kewarasan

"hah. ha.. ha.. ayah die-nii kenapa kalian tidak bilang saja kalua itu alasannya... dei-nii terima kasih kau sudah mau berkorban untukku.. aku tahu kau memang sedikit melambai tapi bukan berarti loe bencong.. gue tahu itu .. bahkan loe uda punya pacar … em...cewek... ^^"

"dan juga ayah, siapa bilang aku tidak mau di jodohkan aku mau ayah !aku mau apalagi itu dengan uchiha itu akan sedikit merubah masa depan ku tidak tapi akan sangat merubah masa depan ku"jelas ino dengan wajarh tegas,yakin,dan berani

"ino tapi.." ucap inoichi heran

"ayah... ini hidupku kalau ayah membuat janji konyol dengan teman ayah itu.. itu bukan salah ayah... tapi itu memang sudah takdirku ayah.. takdirku .. karena ini adalah hidupku aya.. **KARENA HIDUPKU ADALAH DRAMA KU** tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain membintangi drama ku karena akulah bintangnya.. " ucap ino mantap pada ayah dan nii san nya...

mendengar anaknya yang begitu antusias dan sangat keren ,tak tahan membendung air mata kebahagiaan inoichi pun menagis sejadi jadinya sedangkan sang kakak hanya tersenyum kagum pada adik kesayanggannya itu

"ino chan arigatou... " ucap dei dan inoichi bersamaan dengan senyum mengembang dan juga memeluk ino dengan gemasnya...

**ino p.o.v**

dei nii kau salah kalau berfikir aku akan kehilangan masa mudaku kalau aku menerima pernikahan ini.. apa kau lupa? aku sudah kehilangan masa kecil bahkan masa muda bahkan sejak dulu! Sejak ibu meninggal dunia 10 tahun yang lalu. Tapi terimakasih dei nii karena kau telah melindungiku selama ini dan ayah terima kasih telah merawat aku dan dei nii sampai saat ini. sudah saatnya aku menolong kalian aku tidak ingin memnjadi pecundang dirumah ini...rumah reot ini!.akan ku bangun martabat adan wibawa keluarga yamanaka...dengan cara menikahi UCHIHA

**end ino p.o.v**

**yah begitulah awal hidup sang yamanaka ino.. atau mungkin dramanya... siapa yang tahu akan akhirnya... ingat hidup hanyalah derama..**

…**...to be continued...**

Buahahahahahahahha akhirnya chap 1 kelar.. pendek memang .haduh bikin fic ternyata sangat tidak gampang...

1st fic entahlah... inilah ide yang pertama kali muncul oke mina terimakasih banyak...

kalau uda baca (kalau ada)

review gk wajib

flame? Er yah gpp deh tapi ngeflamenya jangan berlebihan ya saya masih baru takut ngedrooop ok mina

jaa.. mata...


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : itachi x ino

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, humor garing , (masih baru kagak ngarti genre)* **pluak!***

**Warning !**: sudugaje,**typo meraja lela**,first fic jangan maksa untuk baca kalo gk kuat mental,

warning 2: tata bahasa (jangan tanya?) buruk banget! bikin mata sakit!

**MY LIFE MY DRAMA**

chap 2: pertemuan pertama

**ino p.o.v**

Aku Yamanaka Ino umurku 18 tahun baru lulus SMA dan akan masuk unv. Yah seharusnya aku masuk unv tapi ada** sesuatu** yang mengejutkan dan itu menyebabkan aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang kuliah...kalain ingin tahu? Sesuatu itu adalah **pernikahan! **Yah meskipun aku harus menikah sebenarnya aku bisa saja tetap melanjutkan kuliah ku tetapi jujur ,aku tidak mau memecahkan konsentrasiku saat sudah berumah tangga nanti, aku ingin fokus pada keluarga.. pada suami yang baik hati ,ramah,tampan,dan pengertian (mudah-mudahan) dan anak-anak yang manis setra menggemaskan itu adalah impian semua wanita ... tapi semua impian ku **hancur** seketika kalian mau tahu kenapa? Sekarang jam 14.30 wkbb (waktu konoha bagian barat) di sebuah cafe yang kelihatnaya sedikit elit bergaya country aku dihadapkan oleh kenyataan (baca:calon suami) yang sangat membuat impian ku hancur! Bahkan impian itu baru saja terlintas difikiran ku dan hancur dalam waktu yang bersamaan..Itachi Uchiha yah ...dia! aku sekarang sedang bersama dia , pertemuan pertama setelah kemarin dia menelfonku dan membuat janji entah dia tahu nomor ku dari mana. Dan kalian tahu apa yang membuat imipan ku hancur? Bayangan-banyangan akan suami baik hati,ramah,pengertian yah kalau tampan sih dia memang tampan tapi! Kelakuannya... oh kami sama kalau kau tidak sengaja lewat di sekitar sini tolong cabut nyawaku sekarang juga! aku sudah tidak sanggub dalam situasi seperti ini terus menerus! bayangkan dari 60 menit yang lalu kita ok lebih tepatnya dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun! aku di cuekin! aku yang sudah berkali kali mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan deretan pertanyaan yang menurutku sudah pas,mantap,dan tidak terlau privasi, kalian tahu dia menjawab apa? "**HN!" **Hallo...! bahkan kucing saja lebih pintar menjawab dari pada dia setidaknya kata "meooong" lebih panjang dari pada "Hn" huh... aku sudah tidak tahan! bagai mana mungkin aku mendapat anak yang manis,imut,dan menggemaskan dari orang seperti ini.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau nanti bayi ku berwajah stoic juga...!

1 detik …

2 detik ….

3 detik ….

bwhahahahahhahhahah hahha kami sama ku mohon jangan sampai aku memiliki bayi dengan wajah stoic.. bisa bisa aku mati muda! huh... tapi bagai mana aku harus keluar dari situasi ini dari tadi dia hanya diam seperti patung !kenapa tidak membawa kamus dan obor sekalian biar nyaingin patung liberty! Cih! Kurasa aku harus mencoba mencairkan suasana lagi.

**ino p.o.v end**

"**E**to... Uchiha san apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Dari tadi kau diam saja" tanya ino mencoba menyairkan suasana atau malah memanasakan suasana! Pertanyaannya itu loh... bukankah itu sangat menyindir.

"Apa di matamu aku kelihtan seperti orang sakit.. yamanaka san?"jawab itachi dengan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan dan penegasan? Sepertinya dia ingin bilang bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. mata hitam Itachi menusuk ke aquamarine milik ino .

DZIGGH..

Seperti di tusuk dengan ribuan kunai hati ino mencelos dengan jawaban itachi ,memang yang ini lebih panjang dari kata "hn" entah itu bisa di sebut kata atau bukan. Aquamarine ino berlari liar bergerak gerak menghindari tatapan mematikan itachi.

"Ah.. tentu saja tidak heheheh.. em ….Uchiha san.. kenapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini? Kau tahu ? bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal, belum lagi aku ini masih tergolong anak-anak ,apa kau tidak keberatan mempunyai istri yang belum dewasa seperti aku? Dan lagi... er... apa kau tidak punya kekasih? Kalau punya aku akan sangat menyesal dan tidak enak dengan kekasih mu... dan.. " omongan ino terhenti dia sadar sedari tadi dia menanyakan banyak pertanyaan kepada itachi, apa yang ada di pikirkan ino saat itu? Dia mungkin sudah tidak waras... yah mana ada orang yang waras kalau sedari tadi di diamkan sedangkan dihatinya sedang berkecamuk dengan pertanyaan dan umpatan ,umpatan? Ya! Umpatan karena tidak sanggub di cuekin..

"Ahahahahha... maaf uchiha san aku terlalu banyak bertanya" ino pun nyengir khas Yamanaka senyuman cerah tanpa dosa, tapi di balik senyumanya itu ino hanya mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa dia lost kontrol seingga menghujam sang uchiha dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak penting bagi uchiha dan yang jelas itu mustahil untuk di jawab oleh sang uchiha yang hemat kata-kata ini.

"aku menerimanya karena itu permintaan ayah."

"eh"

ino tersentak saat mendengar sebuah jawaban keluar dari mulut sexy sang uchiha

"masalah tidak saling mengenal kita bisa saling mengenal setelah menikah.,, di umurmu yang sekarang 18 aku rasa itu sudah cukup dewasa bagiku, dan kau tidak usah merasa menyesal dan merasa tidak enak karena aku tidak punya kekasih" jawab itachi panjang sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh ino .

Ino hanya membatu mendengar penjelasan itachi tidak di sangka itachi mau menjawabnya dan jawabannya terdengar tegas dan tidak di ada -ada alias mengarang bebas tapi setelah itu ino di buat menbatu lagi oleh sang uchiha tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran ino apa yang sedang dilakukan itachi saat ini padanya! Kalian ingin tahu? Itachi,,, memegang tangan ino! yang terjulur indah dia atas meja ((mohon reader tidak berfikiran aneh)# reader:author bloon nich fic kan rated M wajar kalu gua mikir aneh-aneh! *author di bakar masa*)

DEG

hati ono mencelos ke planet mars belum sempat menayakan lebih tepatnya tidak bisa bertanya apa yang telah dilakkukan itachi padanya (sudah jelas itachi sedang memegang tangannya! Bodoh!)ino kembali di kagetkan. tangan kiri itachi yang bebas meraih pipi ino dengan lembut di elusnya perlahan pipi mulus ino dan itu sukses membuat darah ino berdesir hebat begejolak panas dan mendidih di dalam tubuh ino (sumpah author lebay pol! ) apa lagi sekarang! ibu jari Itachi megelus lebut bibir bawah ino yang berwarna merah muda "LEMBUT" yah itu lah yang di rasakan itachi saat itu dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya sejak pertama bertamu dengan istinya atau lebih tepatnya calon istrinya itu dia hanya diam sedari tadi bukan karena dia kelaianan atau lupa cara bercakap dengan sesama manusia tapi ino lah yang membuat dia (baca:itachi) jadi kalainan entah mengapa tubuh ino dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki serta semua gerak geriknya sangat membuat itachi …. sangat membuat... er...sangat membuat tubuhnya menjadi tidak normal entah apa itu, itachi tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata atau lebih tepatnya author yang tidak bisa * di bazoka reader* sedari tadi itachi menahan atau mminimalisir hasratnya untuk mrnyentuh sang calon istri dengan cara diam seribu bahasa ternya tidak sukses sama sekali itachi sudah berada di ujung bahkan pling ujung hasratnya sekarang dan ini lah yang di lakukan sang uchiha pada sang calon istri mengelus pipi mengelus bibir memegang tangan kiri dengan erat dan itachi pun sudah tak sanggub menahan hasartnya lagi dia pun berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada ino semakin dekat dilihatnya aquamarine ino terbelalak hebat tidak ada respon.. yah mau merespon apa kalau kau akan di cium oleh calin suamimu yang baru saja kau temui tidak lebih dari 70 menit yang lau dan hal yang di fikirkan ino pun terjadi itachi menghilangkan jarak di antara meraka itachi menyium ino dengan lembut birbir itachi memanjakan bibir ino dengan teknik ciuman yang tidak bisa di bilang lumayan atau sekedar bagus tetapi sangat hebat! walau bukan frenc kiss yang menggunakan lidah ciuman itachi sunggung memabukan sang lawan seperti tersengat lebah beracun tapi sengatanya begitu nikmat dan sama-sama melumpuhkan lawan aquamarine ino meredup pipinya merona dan sukses membuat mimik wajahnya menjadi sexy abis! dan itu sukses besar mebuat itachi ingin melakukan lebih.. tapi itachi masih waras mereka masih berada di restoran dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu (baca:ML) di tempat umum walaupun dia tidak cukup waras untuk menyadari mereka sedang berciuman di tempat umum... itachi pun melepas bibirnya dari bibir ino walaupun sebenarnya dia enggan yah mau bagaimana lagi dari pada dia nanti benar-benar menjadi tidak waras..

" Um... maaf kan aku yamanakan san... aku... tidak bisa mengontrol diriku... tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab..." kata itachi yang sekarabg sudah duduk dan masih menggenggam tangan ino

ino tidak menjawab dia terlalu syok dan terpesona dengan apa yang terjadi ,tapi benarkah dia syok karena itachi menciumnya ? ya.. dia syok tapi sebenarnya dia lebih syok karena itachi melepaskan ciuman mereka di saat ino sedang menikmati dan dan tebuai dengan sukses... oh ino... otak mesum macam apa kau ini..

"em...itachi san apa kau menyukai ku" 'ino bodoh apa yang kau tanyakan' kata ino dalam hati membodohi dirninya sendiri karena telah menyakan hal yang melenceng seharusnya kan dia tanya kenapa itachi menciumnya ..yah tapi kedua jpertanyaan itu juga menjurus pada jawaban yang sama

"tentu saja aku mencintai mu ino.-chan.,"jawab itachi dengan senyum lembut dan sangat mempesona

ino p.o.v

apa? dia mencintaiku ? Yang benar saja aku kan hanya tanya apa dia menyukaiku.? Oh my god telingaku sudah berapa lama tidak kubersihkan! sehingga aku terkena sybdrom mendadak budeg begini! dan lagi di memanggil nama kecilku tidak yamanaka san lagi dan lagi embel embel Chan! apa itu oh my god! kau tidak sedang berussaha membuatku gila kan? Cih kenapa dia mempesona sekali hanya dengan diam saja dia sudah mempesoana apa lagi dengan senyumanya ini oh kami sama aku rela mati deh setelah ini senyumnya itu... uh... sangat sangat sangat mempesoana! Tuhan apa yang akan terjadi pada ku saat ini kurarasa serpihan impian ku yang telah hancur sudah kembali tersusun.. aku pasti bisa mebuat anak yang awesome dan mengemaskan dengan orang yang seperti ini...fufufu aku memang cewek beruntung...

"Aku juga mencintaimu itachi kun "

kata ku meyangkinkan itachi meyangkinkan bahwa bukan dia saja yang sedang dilanda cinta huh .. pertemuan pertama yang sangat menakjubkan saling menyatakan cinta seperti ini tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh ku sebelumnya ini sunggung menbuatku bahagia dan menerima skenario ini dan akan kumainkan di atas panggung yang bernama kehidupan.

ino p.o.v end

yah.. itulah pertemuan pertama calon suai istri yang tidak lama lagi akan membetuk suatu keluarga... hmm... bagai mana selanjut... drama hidup sang yamanaka ino apakah berakhir disini saja (**di bantai reader**) tentu saja tidak drama hidup sang yamanaka ino tentu saja masih panjang ini baru awal... awal yang manis dengan pengungkapan cinta dari keduanya sungguh manis... tapi apakah selanjutnya akan berjalan manis juga... entalah... siapa yang tahu...

TBC

huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa selesai juga nich chap pendek? Memang saya gk sanggub ngetik lama-lama bisa putus jari saya... saya coba bikin itachi gk occ tapi kayaknya gk bisa huhuhuhu maaf ya reader... saya author gak becus..! **harakiri**

ya uda deh

review seperti biasa gk wajib

flame?

Gpp

tp jangan berlebihan ya ,,,,

saya takut bunuh diri setelah ngebacanya nanti

eheheheh uda dech

jaa mata


	3. Chapter 3

MAAFKAN SAYA tetep ngelanjutin fic gak mutu ini...

Desclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pair : itachi x ino

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, humor garing , (masih baru kagak ngarti genre)* **pluak!***

**Warning !**: sudugaje,**typo meraja lela**,first fic jangan maksa untuk baca kalo gk kuat mental,

warning 2: tata bahasa (jangan tanya?) buruk banget! bikin mata sakit!

**MY LIFE MY DRAMA**

chapter 3:perubahan

"Ayah...ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Bukan ino chan"

"Ayah...kita engak sedang ngikutin realiti show yang judulnya bedah, bedah itu kan un!"

"Dei...sudah ayah bilang ini nyata bukan mimpi apalagi realiti show yang judulnya aja gaje banget kayak gitu!"

"Ayah..."

"Hmmm?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ini beneran!" teriak dei dan ino berbarengan lantaran apa yang mereka lihat di depan mata mereka bukanlah mimpi atau pun acara televisi yang berjudul **bedah gubuk! **Ino dan dei pun langsung berhamburan menuju tempat tersebut...termpat tersebut adalah rumah bak istana yang saat ini sudah resmi milik keluarga yamanaka, bagaimana tidak kaget dua insan muda tersebut melihat rumah yang sangat besar dan megah dengan halaman yang luas dan juga taman bunga yang indah tertanam bunga-bunaga cantik nan indah di sana yang tentu saja itu pesanan dari sang kepala keluarga yamanaka inoichi.. dan juga terdapat sanggar seni yang tentu saja di pesan sang ayah untuk putra(masih diragukan entah putra atau putri) kesayangannya diedara yamanaka, dan juga rumah kaca yang sangat indah didalamnya terlihhat transparan berbagai macam bunga warna -warni tetata rapi di pot pot yang indah dan tentu itu di hadiahkan sang ayah untuk putri semata wayangnya ino yamanaka... setelah puas berhamburan kesana kemari cukup tidak jelas ***plak !* **akhirnya 3 tiga manusia blonde itu pun memutuska masuk kedalam rumah mewah berada tepat di depan pintu bermodel two door tersebut mereka trsentak lantaran pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis dan...

"Okaerinasai yamanka-sama"

Terdapat puluhan maid dan juga beberapa butler yang menyapa sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat berbaris dua sap memberi jalan untuk sang yamanaka sama (.ino)

sungguh takjup yamanaka's family mereka pun seperti berada di atas awan dengan kepala membesar seumur hidup tidak pernah mereka di perlakukan sedemikian rupa,Tapi bukan yamanaka apabila tidak bisa berlagak bangsawan...kenyataan bahwa 3 orang yamanaka ini adalah orang-orang yang matre dan sangat mengidamkan kehidupan bangsawan! Bagaimana tidak bisa dibilang matre? Sang gadis menerima pernikahan karena harta! walaupun tujuannya adalah membangun martabad keluarganya! Sedangkan sang kakak deidara tadinya malah mau menggantikan posisi adiknya dia tidak mau adiknya kehilangan masa muda padahala di hatinya paling dalam dari yang terdalam dia juga sangat ingin menguasai harta uchiha! Yah walaupun itu hanya angan-angan saja rasa cinta pada adiknya mengalahkan semua anagn -angan kotornya (semoga saja benar) dan inilah orang yang matre dari yang termatre Inoichi Yamanaka belum resmi menjadi besan sang uchiha sudah berani-beraninya minta rumah yang mewahnya gk karuan kayak gini... belum lagi dia juga minta modal untuk membangun perusahaan bungan(?) paling besar sekonoha dan lagi dia juga mintak modal untuk membangun sangsar unruk anakanya deidara yang notabenya adalah seniman seni rupa . Ckckckck sungguh orang matre sejati..*di bantai yamanaka family*

Yamanka-sama family pun melangkah kan kaki nya di atas karpet merah (sejak kapan ada karpet merah )dengan sangat santai dan dengan mimik muka yang kalau di artikan _gue ini majikan loe yang agung_

benar -benar tipikal yamanaka.

"Yamanaka sama saya sarutobi kepala pelayan disni, mulai sekarang saya akan mengabdi kepada anda sampai ajal menjeput saya(lebay) itu adalah sumpah saya, mohon izinkan saya untuk selalu mengabdi pada anda yamanka sama .. " ucap sang kepala pelayan lebay banget..

"Hmm lakukan tugasmu sebagaimana mestinya..." ucap inoichi dengan tegas dan wajah yang gagah tapi siapa tahu dalam hati di aberkata 'horeeeeee aku menyuruh nyuruh orang duh senagnya... ' iner inoichi pun nari -nari di dalm pikiran inoichi;

"Hai yamanaka sama... kalau begitu mari saya antar keruangan anda masing masing"

sarutobi pun mengarahkan inoichi,deidara, dan ino ke tempat pribadi (kamar) masing masing

.

.

.

bruuk

"Hhhh..." desah ino saat sudah sampai di dalam kamarnyanya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil dia merebahkan tubuhnya kasar ke tempat tidur berukuran king zise,dia menutup matanya dan lau tersenyum geli mengingat semua yang terjadi hari ini semua begitu berubah gaya hidupnya rumah dan sebagainya semua berubah dan yang tidak habis pikir ayahnya sungguh sangat gegabah melangkah padahal ino belum menjadi menantu dari uchiha... lalu dia tersenyum kembali kali ini senyumanya lembut. dia jadi memikirkan suamainya(calon) apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya kemarin saat di cafe mengucapkan cinta yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa dia benear-banar mencintai itachi atau tidak tapi melihat pancaran mata dari kedua mata onyx itachi dia seakan tersedot dan mau tidak mau menjadi leleh apalagi sentuhan yang di terimanya sunggung-sungsuh sukses mebuat pikiran mesum ino menjadi kondisi ON, Ino kali ini membuka matanya dan tertawa garing menertawai dirinya sendiri yang sedikit mesum (sedikit apanya?)bagaimana mungkkin dia kecewa saat itachi begitu cepat melepas ciumanya. Walaupun itu bukan ciuman pertamanya tetapi rasanya seperti pertama kali berciuman bahkan sebelum- sebelumnya dia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti saat di cium itachi..

"Drrrt...Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo  
>hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte " ringtone hape ino shiver dari the gazette bebunyi dan sukses membuatnya sadar dari lamunan mesumnya *di tojok ino* ino pun bergerak terduduk dan mengambil hapenya di saku jaketnya ,di layar terdapat tulisan MY HUSBAND CALING ino mengikik geli ketika melihat layar hapenya betapa narsisnya dia menamai kontak itachi dengan nama my husband dan ino pun langsung memencet tombol berwarna hijau.<p>

"Moshi-moshi itachi kun..." sapa ino dengan nanda sedit menggoda entah apa tujuanya padahal kalau dia menyapa dengan begitu dijamin responnya juga akan tetap sama. fakta bahwa jangan berharap respon banyak dari uchiha sungguh di lupakan ino.

"Hn...apa kau suka rumah baru mu?"tanya itachi di seberang , tuhkan kata khas sang uchiha tetap bertengger disana

"Suka sekali itachi kun... terimakasih, dan gomen mungkin ayah meminta yang terlalu berlebihan"

"Tidak, ini aku yang memberikan bukan ayahmu yang meminta"

"Eh benarkahkah..." ino sangat menyesal karena sudah berfikir ayahnya yang matre yang telah meminta semua ini .padahal yang seharusnya sangat menyesal adalah author karena sudah mengatai inoichi terlebih dahulu

"Hemm.. baguslah kalau kau suka... er... ino nanti malam aku akan mejemputmu aku akan mengajak mu makan malam"

"Baiklah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hening... 'apa ini! apa dia sedang berusaha menguji kesabaran orang!' batin ino berteriak dia sangat tidak mengerti dengan ulah itachi tidak hanya pas ketemu tetapi juga di telpon dia pun mengacangi ino. Sungguh uchiha sekali.

"Itachi kun kau masih disana?"

" Crooot... ah... ehh.. ya ino chan maaf tadi aku sedang melihat email dari rekan bisnisku" ucap itachi sedikit kaget ,gugup dan keliahatan banget bohongnya! 'apa-apan bunyi crooot tadi' batin ino .

"kau tidak sakit kan utachi kun? Apa bunyi crooot tadi? apa aku mengagetkan mu saat minum ?" tanya ino sedikit khawatir tetapi lebih bnayak penasarannya.

"ah tidak.. tidak apa-apa ino chan.. ya sudah kau istirahatlah... aku mau melanjutkan bekerja .. sampai bertemu nanti malam"

"yah... jaa.. itachi kun"

"hn..."

"tuutt. Tuut.." sambungan pun terputus tetappi ino masih sangat penasaran ada apa dengan bunyi croot tadi... ino pun tak henti hentinya mengerutkan alisnya tanda dia sangat bingung dan penasaran...tapi ino pun segera menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dengan beranjak kekamar mandi untuk mandi karena dia sangat gerah sekali tadi habis berkeliling di rumah barunya..

"jam 03.15 hemm.. jadi tidak sabar" kata ino dan beranjak pada kamar mandi yang juga berada di dalam kamarnya..

**uchiha corp**

**T**erlihat di ruangan wakil presedir seorang pemuda umur 28 tahun tengah duduk dan bersender pada kursi kerjanya sambil menjepit hidung dan mencegah sesuatu keluar dari sana? Apa ingus? Tidak mungkin dia sedang tidak flu lagi pula itachi bukan anak ingusan ,lalu apa? Ternyata dia sedang mati-matian mencegah darah keluar dari hidungnya efek dari menelpon sang istri (calon) tetapi menelpon saja bisa memuatnya mimmisan? Yah terang saja kalau di menelpon istri nya (calon)dengan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak... otak mesum macam apa itachi ini... *di magekyo*

"Huhh sial..." umpat sang uchiha sambill membersihkan sisa sisa darah yang tadi keluar. Jadi sudah terjawab kan... apa bunyi crooot yang sangat membuat penasaran ino tadi? Hheheh tentu saja itu bunyi darah yang keluar dari hidung sang itachi uchiha... sungguh tidak elit... ***di gorok itachi***

.

.

.

.

07.00 pm yamanaka new house

"Wah wah anaka ku cantik sekali mau kemana nich?" tanya inoichi pada anakanya yang turun dari tangga dengan mengunakan gaun tanpa lengan yang indah model dress dan sangat minim 15 senti di atas lutut (ngarang nich maaf kalau kependekan ) warnanya hijau zambrud dengan batu berwarna hijau dan hitam di bagaian dadanya dan juga 2 benang yang di hiasi mutiara mutiara hijau terjulur indah di bawah batu tersebut rambut ino pun di ikat ponytail seperti biasa menunjukan lehernya yang jenjang dan dia memnakai kalung yang sangat cocok dengan baju tersebut berwarna hijau toska belum lagi high heels berwarna emas yang membungkus kakinya indah ,dan sukses membuat postur tubuh ino menjadi sangat indah .Dia dandan habis habisan malam ini.

"Hmm mau keluar dengan calon suami mu un? " kali ini sang kakak dei yang bertanya tetapai masih asyik memakan keripik kentang dan tatapannya tidak lepas dari layar LCD 34 inc.

"Tentu saja.. ayah... dei-nii... doakan kali ini akau akan beruntung" kata ino yang kali ini sudah duduk di sebelah ayanhnya

"Memang sebelumnya kau tidak beruntung?" tanya inoichi dengan alais yang sedikit mengangkat

"Tidak ayah hanya saja …." 'bodoh mana mungkin akau bilang aku tidak beruntung karena mendapat ciuman yang singkat dari itachi ' pikir ino dalam hati dalam artinya di pertemuan kali ini ino ingin mendapatkan lebih dari ciuman yang singkat 'tidak!' pekik ino sadar tidak mungkin dia memberi tahu kan ayahnya arti dari perkataannya tadi.

"Kenapa ino chan...?"tanya inoichi sedikit mengintimidasi anaknya yang seenaknya menggantungkan kalimatnya..

"Er.. e...to.." jawab ino berharap sambil mikir alasan lain asal jangan kebenaran! Dan..

"Tinnn tinn" terdengar suara klakson mobil di lusr rumah, ino kelihatan sekali kalau sang pengendara sangat malas untuk masuk dan mengetuk pintu rumah (baru ) mereka

"Ah ayah mungkin itu itachi kun... aku pergi dulu yak... jaa" kata ino merasa sangat senang itachi sudah datang, dia jadi tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, ino pun berlari sambil menyambar tas model dompet besar berwarna senada dengan bajunya yang tadi di letakkan di atas meja

"Hati hati!" seru inoichi berteriak melihat ino sudah di ambang pintu yang di bukakan oleh pelayan

"Itachi kun..."

Suara ino membuyarkan lamunan itachi yang entah dia melamun apa.. mata onyx itachi membulat dan kembali normal dalam waktu yang sangat cepat saat dia melihat calon istrinya berdiri dengan gaun yang indah dan... sexy abis! membuat pikiran itachi mati sejenak dan terus menerus memandangi calon istrinya yang sangat WAH itu!

"Itachi kun... kau tidak apa-apa? Hidung mu berdarah.."kata ino sambil mengelap darah di hidung itachi dengan tisue, wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran dia mengira itachi sakit dan memaksa mengajaknya keluar .

"ah... iya gomen.."ucap itachi sadar dari prilaku bodohnya bahkan dia mimisan di depan ino, 'itu sangat tidak elit sekali 'batin itachi

"Kalau kau sakit tidak usah di paksakan itachi kun... akau tidak mau kau kenapa-napa"ucap ino dengan senyum yang sangat lembut namun tak menghilangkan mimik kekahwatirannya tangannya membeleai pipi itachi saat dia sudah selesai membersihkan darah di hidung itachi

"Hmmmm arigatou ...tapi akau tidak apa-apa sayang.." ucap itachi dengan mengambil tangan ino yang ada di pipinya dan memegangnya erat lalau mendarat ciuman kilat di bibir ino.

BLUSSSSH

pipi ino memerah walaupun tak semerah buah stowbery tapi cukup jelas di lihat itachi dan itu membuat itachi semakin gemas..bagaimana tidak itachi memanggilnya sayang... oh itu adalah keajaiban dunia segegitu cintanya kah itachi pada ino? Belum lagi ciuman kilat itu sungguh membuat io ingin... ingin... lebih!

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" ucap itachi sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk ino

"Hmm ".ucap ino sambil mengangguk dan masuk dalam mobil

Setelah itachi masuk dalam mobil bugatti veryon yang sangat mahal milinya bugatii veryon pun melesat meninggalkan hunian yamanka .

Tapi siapa sangka di semak-semak dua orang blonde sedang mengawasi itachi dan ino sedari tadi

"Ayah... kelihatanya mereka berdua saling menyukai un?"

"Entah dei... masalah perasaan siapa yang tahu.."

"Tapi... kenpa ayah menagis un!" sentak dei pada ayahnya yang menyadari 2 air terjun tercipta dari mata ayahnya

"Huwaaaa dei chan .. ino chan di sentuh cowok itu..." inoichi mengais lebay sambil meluk anaknya tidak rela putrinya di sentuh oleh laki laki

"Cih dasar daugter complek un lepaskan un! !"

"Huwaaaaaa !" tangis inoichi semakin keras mendapat perlakuan kasar putranya

.

.Begitulah perubahan hidup dari keluarga yamanaka kehidupan mewah yang mereka idam-idamkan selama ini telah terwujud,,,, fufufufu derama apa yang akan ino jalanai setelah ini entahlah...

siapa yang tahu...(yang pasti author lah)...

**TBC**

**oh my god tangan saya cuapek pollll! meskipun **tetap pendek sih tapi ini saya uda sangat berusaha loh...

di chape selanjutnya bakalan ada **LEMON LOH!**! heheheh makanya nich chap saya kasih rated M (author baru mesum gk tau diri lu!)

heheh yang berkenang ninggalin reviev silahkan tidak wajib kok...

mau ngeeflame silahkan dengan syarat jangan pedes-pedes yah.. nanti saya mules...

nah ok

jaa...mata,,,, ashita...


End file.
